1 Litre Of Tears
by clank.bubble
Summary: Tubuh dapat bergerak bebas dan gesit. Dari beberapa hasil koordinasi dari Otak Kecil, Batang otak, dan sumsum tulang belakang. MEANIE, Mingyu x Wonwoo.
1. Chapter 1

1 Litre Of Tears.

Main Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

And Other Seventeen Member.

Genre : Hurt, Friendship, Romance.

.

.

Warning! GenderSwicth.

 **Note : aku buat Fanfic ini karena terinspirasi sama Film jepang yang judulnya sama kayak fanfic ini, mungkin ada beberapa yang aku ubah dan gak terlalu ngikutin film yang aslinya. Hehe. Selamat Membaca..**

.

.

.

Tubuh dapat bergerak bebas dan gesit. Dari beberapa hasil koordinasi dari Otak Kecil, Batang otak, dan sumsum tulang belakang.

Seoul, 14th July 2012

"Nyonya, ini adalah gambar dari Otak Putri anda. Jika dilihat lebih lanjut. Ini ada perbandingan antara Gambar otak normal dan otak anak anda."

Dokter Lee, pun langsung menunjukan hasil x-tray dari gambar otak dan menunjukan ke bagian otak kecil.

"dan dilihat lebih jelas, bahwa Otak kecil Anak anda mulai menyusut dari ukuran normal. Yang menyebabkan sistem saraf perlahan—lahan mengalami kemerosotan ."

Dokter Lee pun menjeda kalimatnya. Dan berkata,

"dengan kata lain, Mereka mulai rusak."

"Ru—sak?''

Nyonya Jeon pun langsung mengusap Air matanya dengan kasar.

"Tidak Mungkin. Wonwoo baik—baik saja. Ia tumbuh layak nya gadis seusianya. Wonwoo memang sering terjatuh akhir—akhir ini dan juga sering menjatuhkan Sumpitnya saat makan. Mungkin itu..i—tu hanya kecerobohannya."

"penderita akan mengalami gejala seperti. Sulit mengeseimbangkan tubuhnya ia kan sering terjatuh, dan juga Sulit untuk memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan benda yang akan ia gapai, bahkan ia akan kesulitan untuk menulis dengan jelas."

Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Nyonya Jeon pun mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Dokter Lee ucapkan.

"bahkan.. Wonwoo akan mengalami kesulitan saat berbicara. Gejala Mulai perlahan—lahan, tapi pasti akan berlangsung."

.

 _Begin Story.._

 _Seoul, 13th January 2012_

"Ibu Ayah, aku berangkat..!" ucap gadis bermata tajam itu dengan nada riang.

"Hati—hati dijalan Wonwoo—ya" Nyonya Jeon pun melambaikan tangan nya kearah sang Putrinya.

Putri nya itu bernama Jeon Wonwoo, biasanya sejak kecil gadis itu lebih sering dipanggil Wonwoo, ia adalah seorang gadis yang kelewat riang. Jadi tak sedikit teman yang Wonwoo punyai bahkan hampir satu sekolah yang menyukainya karena sifat nya yang ramah.

Sekarang ini Wonwoo sedang menikmati pemandangan dari luar kaca bus, tak lama kemudian ia merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat,

"tidur sebentar saja tidak masalah." Ucap nya setelah itu ia langsung memejamkan matanya, dan Wonwoo pun tertidur pulas selama perjalanan berlangsung.

Sedangkan ditempat lain,

"ayo Jihoon—ah, kelas akan segera dimulai. Nanti kita bisa telat."

"kau duluan saja, aku masih menunggu Wonwoo. Aish, dimana gadis itu.."

Jihoon pun mengedarkan arah pandangnya dengan gelisah kearah gerbang masuk sekolah. Karena orang yang sedang ia tunggu tidak muncul hingga sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian bell sekolah pun berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran siap dimulai.

"Sudahlah hari ini pasti Wonwoo telat lagi, ku yakin ia pasti tertidur di bus lagi. Ayo ke kelas aku tak mau kita telat."

Soonyoung pun langsung menggandeng tangan Jihoon secara paksa.

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo—ya." Ucap Jihoon pelan sambil memandang gerbang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Mendengar bell sekolah berbunyi, Mingyu langsung mengambil tas nya yang ada di atas meja tempat ia duduk dan tidak lupa Mingyu langsung memasangkan earphone ketelinganya dan langsung bergegas untuk keluar dari kelasnya.

"Yak! Mingyu kelas baru saja dimulai, dan sekarang kau ingin kemana, hah?" teriak Seokmin kepada Mingyu, karena seokmin sudah jengah denga sifat sahabat nya yang susah ditebak itu.

Mingyu pun menoleh kearah Seokmin.

"jika ada yang menanyakan ku bilang saja aku tidak enak badan." Mingyu pun langsung bergegas keluar dari kelasnya dan menghiraukan teriakan Seokmin.

"Yak dasar.. Kim Hitam Mingyu! Ku adu kan pada ayah mu baru tahu rasa kau, beraninya menghiraukan ku. Sialan" Seokmin pun mengusap wajah nya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

"Noona, bangun anda turun dimana? Ini sudah penurunah halte terakhir"

Merasa bahunya digunjang oleh seseorang Wonwoo pun langsung membuka matanya dengan perlahan—lahan dan mencoba membaca situasi yang sedang ia amati.

1 detik

2 detik

3 det—

"Yak.. ajjussi kenapa tidak membangun kan ku sejak tadi, aish aku kelewatan halte ku."

Wonwoo pun langsung bergegas keluar dari buss, dan berlari sekuat tenaganya.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan..? aish aku tidak akan tepat waktu.."

Wonwoo pun terus berlari, dan saking kencang nya ia berlari.. entah kenapa Wonwoo terjatuh, mungkin saja karena kakinya tak sengaja terjungkal oleh kakinya sendiri.

"Ahh., tidak..!"

Brukk..

Wonwoo pun terjatuh tengkurap membuat dagunya mencium aspal jalan, dan membuat darah segar mengalir dari dagunya.

"akhh.. sa—kit.. shh.."

Wonwoo pun meringis saat ia perlahan memegang dagunya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah itu. Dengan sigap Wonwoo pun mengambil sapu tangan yang selau ia simpan di saku rok sekolahnya, dan Wonwoo pun langung menekan luka yang ada pada dagunya menggunakan sapu tangan nya.

Setelah itu, Wonwoo pun langsung bangkit dan melanjutkan larinya dengan menahan perih yang menjalar pada dagunya.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

Mingyu pun langsung mengambil sepedanya yang sedang terparkirkan di halaman belakang sekolah, sekilas Mingyu pun memandang gedung sekolah nya dan membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

Brakk..

Mendengar suara gaduh dibelakang nya mingyu pun langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya Mingyu saat melihat jejeran sepeda yang tadi ia lihat tertata rapi, kini sudah berjatuhan.

Lebih terkejutnya Mingyu saat melihat seorang gadis yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan nya, terjatuh tengkurap. Membuat buku yang gadis itu bawa berhamburan ke aspal.

Mingyu pun memandang gadis itu yang sedang menahan tangisan nya sambil memegang lututnya berdarah dan dagu nya yang juga mengeluarkan darah segar.

"ahh.. sakit.. shh."

Mendengar itu membuat Mingyu meringis. Dan langung berdecak karena melihat barisan sepeda yang tadi gadis itu tabrak membuat nya berjatuhan.

"ck, kau pasti bercanda." Mingyu pun berguman. Dan langsung bergegas merapikan kekacauan yang gadis itu perbuat.

Wonwoo yang melihat itu langsung bangkit dan merasa takut dengan Mingyu dengan apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"ma—aaf kan aku, sung—guh aku... ti—dak sengaja.." dengan tertatih Wonwoo pun langsung membantu mingyu mendirikan sepeda itu seperti semula.

"sudah lah tak usah dipikirkan." Mingyu pun kembali merapikan sepeda—sepeda itu.

Tes. Tes..

Tiba—tiba hujan pun turun secara mendadak. Membuat Wonwoo kembali berlari kearah buku—buku nya yang tadi sembat berhamburan saat ia terjatuh.

"ah, tidak buku ku.." dengan terburu buru wonwoo pun langsung memasukan bukunya keadalam tas nya.

Setelah merapikan semua sepeda yang terjatuh tadi mingyu pun langsung mendorong sepedanya meninggal kan tempat itu, karena hujan turun sangat lebat.

Tetapi ia urungkan karena melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan tertatih, Mingyu pun langsung membelokan sepedanya kearah wonwoo.

"Naiklah.!"

"eoh?" mendengar tawaran Mingyu itu membuat Wonwoo menerjapkan matanya bingung.

"cepat naiklah, hujan akan semakin lebat."

Setelah itu, berakhirlah Wonwoo duduk di belakang boncengan sepeda mingyu. Dan mingyu pun langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat menuju kesekolahnya.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

Mingyu pun langsung membawa Wonwoo ke ruang kesehatan di gedung sekolahnya. Dengan lincah mingyu mengobati luka yang berada di dagu dan lutut wonwoo.

"ahh. Pelan—pelan.. sakit sekali"

Wonwoo pun hanya meringis perih akibat obat antibiotik yang Mingyu berikan ke lukanya itu. Reflek karena kesakitan Wonwoo pun tak sengaja meremas seragam bagian depan mingyu saat mingyu sedang mengobati luka nya yang berada di dagunya.

Merasa ada yang aneh mingyu pun langsung berhenti sejenak dari kegiatanya itu. Dan menatap wonwoo tidak suka.

Dan, wonwoo pun langsung menyadari apa yang ia buat dan langsung melepas kan gengaman tangan nya yang berada di seragam bagian depan mingyu.

"ma—aaf.. aku tidak se—ngaja" wonwoo pun langsung menunduk malu.

Mendengar itu mingyu pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan nya, dan sekarang ia sedang membalut luka wonwoo dengan perban.

"Terimakasih, Min..gyu—ya, aku— melihat nametag di seragam mu, hehe" ucap Wonwoo sambil membungkuk kan badan nya, tak lupa dengam menampilkan senyuman manis nya kepada mingyu.

"hn."

"kau, dingin sekali.. perkenalkan aku Jeon Wonwoo kelas XI A, panggil aku Wonwoo saja."

Mingyu menatap binggung tangan Wonwoo yang sedang ia ulurkan untuk Mingyu, dan jangan lupa Wonwoo masih saja menampil kan senyuman manis nya.

Lama menatap Wonwoo, Mingyu pun langsung bergegas mengambil tas nya dan segara meninggal kan Wonwoo, tetapi saat ia ingin membuka pintu ruang kesehatan tiba—tiba saja pintu itu dibuka dengan kasar dari arah luar.

Brakk...

"yak. Jeon Wonwoo. Dari mana saja kau, hah? Dan ada apa dengan wajah mu? Apa kau tidak apa—apa" teriak Jeonghan, dia lah gadis yang membuka pintu dengan kasar tadi.

Jeonghan tak datang sendirian ia datang bersama Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seungcheol dan Jun

"bagian mana saja yang sakit."

Jihoon pun langsung segera memeriksa tubuh Wonwoo, hingga ia memeriksa ke bokong Wonwoo,

"yak, Jihoon itu memalukan!" Wonwoo pun langsung menjauhkan tubuh nya dan tidak lupa menutupi bokongnya itu dengan kedua tangan nya.

"aku hanya mengecek saja, kali saja bokong mu juga terluka."

"kau.. Mingyu? Kenapa kau ada disini?" mereka pun serempak menoleh kan kepala saat Seungcheol membuka suaranya.

"apa kau terluka karena laki—laki ini Wonwo?" Jeonghan pun langsung menarik Mingyu mendekat kearah Wonwoo.

"Ti—dak.. Sungguh. Justru mingyu lah yang menyalamat kan ku dan dia juga yang mengobati luka ku." Ucap Wonwoo dengan senyuman yang masih setia ia tampilan.

"oh.. terimakasih telah menolong gadis yang ceroboh ini."

"dan.. seungcheol kau mengenal mingyu?"

"kami berada di klub basket yang sama bersama Jun."

"aku permisi" mingyu pun langsung meninggal kan tempat itu.

Wonwoo pun menatap punggung Mingyu yang sudah menjauh darinya.

"dia memang seperti itu. Aslinya dia juga konyol sama seperti kita."

Jeonghan pun menatap khawatir Wonwoo.

"kau akhir—akhir ini sering terjatuh Wonwoo. Ada apa dengan mu?"

"aku hanya tersandung kaki ku sendiri saat berlari dan itu bukan hal yang aneh kan?"

Jeonghan pun hanya mengela nafas mendengar jawaban Wonwoo.

"sudah lah ayo kita kembali kekelas." Ucap Soonyoung.

"ayo wonwoo." Jihoon dan Jeonghan pun menggandeng Wonwoo menuju kelas.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

Di kantin.

"lihat lah kau kembali lagi kesekolah ini kawan. Aku tahu kau takut dengan ancaman ku yang melibat kan Ayah mu kan? Haha"

"bisa tidak kau menutup mulut mu itu? Dan lanjut kan makan saja." Ucap Mingyu sambil memijat pelipis nya karena sedari tadi ia tak tahan dengan ocehan Seokmin yang tidak pernah selesai sejak ia kembali kekelas.

"tanpa kau meminta aku pun juga akan makan." Seokmin pun melanjut kan acara makan nya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Mingyu pun sedang mengedar kan pandangan nya ke penjuru kantin, entah apa yang ia cari.

Dan.. Bingo!

Tatapan Mingyu pun berakhir menatap gadis yang duduk di meja kan tin tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dan dapat Mingyu lihat gadis menjatuh kan gelas jus sedang ia pegang.

"dasar ceroboh." Guman Mingyu yang ia tujukan pada gadis itu.

Mendengar gumanan Mingyu, Seokmin pun segera menoyor kepala Mingyu. Membuat Mingyu menatap tak suka padanya.

"hei. Hitam kau tidak boleh mengumpat pada orang yang sedang makan!"

"lanjutkan saja makan mu, kuda sialan." Mingyu pun langsung mengepalkan nasi yang ada di piring Seokmin dan langsung ia peperkan ke wajah Seokmin.

Sehabis itu Mingyu pun segera bangkit dan tertawa mengejek Seokmin dan berlari sekencang—kencang nya, karena ia tak mau mendapatkan pembalasan dendam dari seokmin.

"dasar Hitam, tak punya otak!"

 _Wonwoo, Point Of View._

Dapat dilihat Wonwoo sedang berusaha mengambil potongan telur gulung nya yang ia bawa dari rumah menggunakan sumpit yang ia pakai.

"aish.. kenapa sulit sekali. Aku dapat— ah sial terjatuh." Wonwoo pun terus berusaha mengambilnya menggunakan sumpitnya.

Melihat Wonwoo kesusahan mengambil potongan telur gulung nya, Jeonghan pun langsung memberhentikan kegiatan makanya, dan langsung mencapitkan Satu potongan telur gulung untuk Wonwoo.

"buka mulut mu." Jeonghan pun menyodorkan potongan telut itu ke dalam mulut Wonwoo

"ahmm... terimakasih, hehe"

"sayang aku juga mau di suapi seperti Wonwoo." Seungcheol pun memasang mode manja ke arah jeonghan.

"suap saja sendiri, kau sudah besar" ucap Jeonghan dan langsung melanjutkan makanya.

"ingat umur mu hyung. Haha" Soonyoung pun tertawa sambil mengejek Seungcheol

Serempak mereka pun tertawa mendengarkan celetukan Soonyoung.

"hahaha—uhukk... uhuk." Karena tertawa saat mengunyah membuat Wonwoo tersedak oleh makanan nya sendiri.

Segara ia mengambil jus nya yang yang tak jauh dari dari nya, tapi sayang ia malah menjauh kan gelas jus nya itu. Padalahal Wonwoo merasa ia sudah menggenggam nya dengan benar.

"yak Wonwoo kenapa kau malah menjatuh kan nya." Jihoon pun langsung mengambil gelas dan ia langsung mengelam ceceran jus yang tumpah.

"cepatt minum saja dulu jus ku."

Melihat itu Jun pun langsung memberikan gelas jus nya kepada Wonwoo dan membantu Wonwoo untuk memegang gelasnya.

"hahh.. terimakasih jun. Ada apa dengan ku, kenapa aku menjadi ceroboh." Wonwoo pun menjabak ramburnya frustasi.

Setelah membersihkan bekas jus yang tumpah Jihoon pun langsung mengelus punggung Wonwoo

"sudahlah mungkin kau sedang kelelahan."

Jeonghan pun merasa Khawatir dengan Wonwoo, karena bukan kali ini Wonwoo melakukan kecerobohan nya.

Bahkan selama sebulan terakhir ini Wonwoo menjadi lebih ceroboh. Mulai dari menjatuhkan pulpen nya dan barang lain nya, terjatuh sendiri saat berjalan, dan sulit menggunakan sumpit. Bahkan hari ini lah yang lebih parah.

"Wonwoo, kau telah menjatuhkan banyak hal akhir—akhir ini. Kan? Kau juga sering terjatuh. Kenapa tidak kau mencoba check—up ke rumah sakit. Apa yang sedang kau alami." Jeonghan pun membuka suaranya yang selama ini terus berputar di pikiran nya.

"Rumah sakit?"

"iya kerumah sakit."

"mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja." Wonwoo pun hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"aku serius Wonwoo."

Suasana pun menjadi hening setelah mendengar ucapan Jeonghan, karena baru kali ini Jeonghan berucap serius.

"ahh. Jeonghan jangan menakut—nakuti ku." Wonwoo pun merengek ke arah Jeonghan.

"ini lebih menakutnya untukku sebagai anak dari seorang perawat kesehatan yang berkata seperti itu." Ucap Jeonghan menlayangkan tatapan khawatir nya kearah Wonwoo.

"umur ku baru 16 tahun, dan aku merasa baik—baik saja." Ucap Wonwoo Meyakinkan.

"tapi.."

"sudahlah Jeonghan, mungkin benar Wonwoo sedang kelelahan akhir—akhir ini." Seungcheol pun mencoba menghilangkan kegelisahan yang ada di pikiran Jeonghan.

Ucapan Seongcheol langsung diangguki oleh teman—teman nya termasuk Wonwoo.

Tetapi, ucapan Seungcheol tidak membuat gelisah nya hilang. Karena ia jadi teringat ucapat Ibu Wonwoo tiga hari yang lalu, yang memintanya untuk bertemu tiga hari yang lalu, tan pa sepengetahuan Wonwoo.

.

.

TBC.

 **Hai, aku kembali lagi nih bawa cerita baru dengan cast nya MEANIE. Hehe ini sebernya aku ambil sumber ceritanya dari drama Jepang yang judulnya 1 Litre Of Tears. Aku mau coba bawa dengan versi Meanie. semoga feel nya dapet ya hehe, padahal aku mau buat oneshoot tapi kepanjangan jadi aku buat beberapa chapter. review nya jangan lupa buat chapter pertama ini biar semangat ngetiknya buat chapter yang kedua hehe.**


	2. Chapter 2

1 Litre Of Tears.

Main Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

And Other Seventeen Member.

Genre : Hurt, Friendship, Romance.

Warning! GenderSwicth.

.

.

.

 **Summary :** Tubuh dapat bergerak bebas dan gesit. Dari beberapa hasil koordinasi dari Otak Kecil, Batang otak, dan sumsum tulang belakang.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

' _Penyakit Ini... Mengapa, harus memilih ku.?' (Wonwoo's Diary. 2nd Sept 2012)_

 _Begin Story._

"yang benar saja, bagaimana bisa tertidur didalam Bus. Padahai setiap hari senin harus berangkat lebih awal. Kau tahu aku sampai gila menunggu mu di depan gerbang."

Sepanjang perjalan pulang Jihoon terus saja membicara kan tentang keterlambatan Wonwoo. Tetapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mendengarkan nya. Malah sebaliknya Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh penjuru halaman sekolah. Seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"hm."

Wonwoo pun hanya membalas ucapan Jihoon dengan gumanan nya.

"yak kau mendengarkan ku tidak sih?"

"Tunggu sebentar Jihoon."

Sehabis berkata seperti itu Wonwoo pun berlari menjauhi Jihoon.

"Mingyu—ya..!"

Mendengar namanya terpanggil Mingyu pun sontak langsung menoleh kesumber suara tersebut.

"Uhm.. Mingyu—ya, Terimakasih untuk pagi ini. Dan juga terimakasih telah mengobati ku." Wonwoo pun membungkuk kan badan nya di depan Mingyu. Setelah itu ia menampilkan senyuman cerah nya untuk mingyu.

"kau Jeon Wonwoo kan? Yaa.. Mingyu kau beruntung sekali, mengapa kau tidak bilang pada ku kalau kau kenal dengan Wonwoo. Ku kira kita teman Mingyu." Ucap Seokmin sambil menyenggol bahu Mingyu.

"Ya, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Tetapi aku dan Mingyu.. baru saja Bertemu tadi pagi, sungguh." Ucap Wonwoo membenarkan ucapan dari Seokmin.

"Hm." Setelah membalasnya dengan gumanan, Mingyu pun kembali mendorong sepedanya menjauh.

"Yak.. Mingyu tunggu.!" Seokmin pun langsung mengejar Mingyu yang sudah agak menjauh..

Wonwoo pun hanya memandang punggung Mingyu yang sudah menjauh.

"Aish.. akan ku buat Mingyu berbicara pada ku." Ucap Wonwoo meyakinkan diri nya sendiri.

"kenapa kau berlari saat aku sedang bicara Wonwoo, padahal aku sedang menasehati mu gadis nakal." Jihoon pun langsung menepuk Bokong Wonwoo dengan keras sebagai hadiah yang ia berikan untuk Wonwoo.

"Aww— sakit Jihoon—ah, kenapa kau suka sekali menepuk bokong ku." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengelus bokongnya.

"itu karena salahmu, ayo cepat pulang. Cuaca sepertinya akan hujan lagi."

Jihoon pun langsung menggandeng Wonwoo.

"ck, kau sudah seperti pembawa acara Cuaca di Stasiun Tv."

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

Saat Wonwoo merapikan bukunya, Tiba—tiba saja ia merasakan pandangan matanya mendadak buram saat melihat tulisan yang berada di cover depan buku nya.

"ada apa dengan mata ku kenapa buram semua." Wonwoo pun pun langsung melepaskan kacamata bulatnya.

"Huft.. sepertinya aku benar—benar kelelahan." Wonwoo pun mengucek matanya, agar penglihatanya kembali normal.

"Wonwoo—ya, Boleh Ibu Masuk?"

Dapat dilihat Nyonya Jeon, sedang berada didepan pintu kamar Wonwoo. Dan mendengar itu pun Wonwoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis kepada ibunya.

"ya tentu saja Ibu boleh masuk." Wonwoo pun menarik ibunya ke kasurnya.

"ada apa,?"

"Wonwoo, mau tidak jika besok kita Kerumah sakit.?" dengan Lembut ibu Wonwoo pun menggenggam tangan anak manis nya itu.

"Rumah Sakit?" Wonwoo pun mengulang ucapan Ibunya, dengan bingung.

"Ibu hanya sedikit khawatir, kau telah menjatuhkan banyak hal akhir—akhir ini, kan? Kau juga sering terjatuh"

Wonwoo pun terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Ibunya.

"kenapa Ibu berkata seperti yang Jeonghan katakan,hm? Dan. Ibu mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja."

"tetapi tetap saja Ibu Khawatir.." Nyonya Jeon pun menghela nafas dengan apa yang Wonwoo jawab.

"Ya.. Ibu jangan menakut—nakuti ku, siang tadi Jeonghan juga berkata seperti itu, mungkin sekarang ini ibu yang sedang lelah, lebih baik ibu tidur sudah malam."

"Ibu tidak berusaha menakit—nakuti mu Wonwoo—ya, tetapi..."

"Uhm.. baiklah kalau Ibu begitu khawatir, aku akan perti ke rumah sakit untuk Ibu." Wonwoo pun mengelus punggung tangan Ibunya, sebagai penenang agar Ibunya tidak Khawatir.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu besok kita akan pergi. Jika seperti ini Ibu jadi tidak khawatr lagi. Dan sekarang tidur lah, sudah malam." Nyonya Jeon pun mengecup kening Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Ibu juga, Jaljayo~"

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

Wonwoo pun keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan sambil sesekali memegang dagunya yang baru saja diganti perban nya.

"Eh? Mingyu.."

"Wonwoo? Apa kau terjatuh lagi?"

"ah.. tidak aku hanya mengganti perban ku dan.. menjalani sedikit pemeriksaan.."

Wonwoo pun duduk di bangku tunggu tak jauh dari tempat Mingu berdiri. Dan diikuti Mingyu yang duduk disampingnya

"dan.. kau, Mingyu untuk apa kau berada disini? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memandang wajah Mingyu dari samping.

Mingyu pun menoleh kearah Wonwoo, dan memasang Wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"mereka mengatakan... aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi yang tersisa, karena penyakit ini sudah berkembang sangat pesat." Setelah berkata seperti itu Mingyu pun menunduk.

Mendengar penjelasan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo memasang wajah tidak percayanya sekaligus kaget.

"Tidak Mungkin." Ucap Wonwoo pelan.

Mendengar ucapan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu menoleh menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku berbohong." Ucap Mingyu pun sambil tersenyum Jahil

"Menyebalkan." Wonwoo pun mempout kan bibirnya.

"Selamat siang Mingyu—ya" ucap suster yang melewati Mingyu dan Wonwoo

"kau mengenalnya?" Ucap Wonwoo yang penasaran karena sapaan suster itu sangat akrab dengan Mingyu.

"dia mantan kekasih ku." Ucap Mingyu yang masih memandang punggung suster itu

"eh? Dia jauh lebih tua dari mu, Mingyu—ya"

"aku berbohong."

"Hah?" Wonwoo pun memandang Mingyu tidak percaya, karena sudah kedua kalinya ia dibohongi Mingyu

Dan Mingyu hanya menampilkan senyuman jahilnya.

Tiba—tiba saja ada seorang dokter yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mingyu, ku dengar kau sekarang bersekolah di Seoul High School? Wah itu sekolah yang bagus, Selamat Mingyu." Setelah mengucapkan selamat untuk Mingyu, Dokter itu pun langsung pergi.

Wonwoo pun melayang kan tatapan bertanya ke arah Mingyu.

"Ayah ku adalah salah satu Dokter yang bekerja disini." Ucap Mingyu dibarengi oleh senyuman kecil dibibir Mingyu.

"Kau.. kau Berbohong lagi, kan?" ucap Wonwoo, karena ia tahu pasti Mingyu sedang membohonginya lagi.

Mingyu pun kembali menoleh kearah Wonwoo dan tersenyum yang menjadi point tambah untuk wajah tampan nya itu.

"ah.. itu, aku Ketahuan, hehe"

"kau konyol, benar apa kata Seungcheol, kau memang konyol"

Mingyu pun hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo, yang menurutnya begitu manis.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

"Tidak ada keretakan di dagu Wonwoo, pasti luka nya akan sembuh dalam waktu seminggu." Begitulah penjelasan Dokter Lee untuk Nyonya Jeon.

"tetapi, Dokter. Ada sesuatu yang telah mengganggu saya akhir—akhir ini, biasanya jika seseorang terjatuh mereka akan meletakan tangan mereka sebagai tumpuan, kan?"

"Iya benar, lalu?"

"tetapi, tangan Wonwoo tidak tergores sama sekali, setiap kali ia terjatuh ia selalu mendarat langsung di wajahnya. Aneh bukan? Dan juga Wonwoo akhir—akhir ini sering terjatuh, dan sering kesusahan menggunakan sumpit"

"kalau begitu, mari kita coba melakukan pemeriksaan untuk Wonwoo."

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

Mingyu pun melihat jam tangan nya, dan langsung bergegas berdiri. Dan diikuti oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau.. sudah mau pergi?"

Mingyu pun hanya mengangguk, sebagai jawabanya.

"sampai jumpa, ingat jangan terjatuh lagi."

Wonwoo pun memandang punggung Mingyu yang sudah menjauh.

"seperti yang kukira, Mingyu benar—benar aneh. Kenapa ia menjadi banyak..bicara"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Nyonya Jeon pun langsung keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"Wonwoo."

"Ibu, ayo kita pulang." Masih sama Wonwoo pun menampilkan senyuman manis nya.

"Wonwoo—ya, sebelum kita pulang, mari melalukan pemeriksaan ulang."

"pemeriksaan ulang?"

Nyonya Jeon pun hanya mengangguk dan mengelus lengan Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Dan disinilah Wonwoo, duduk bersama sang Ibu di tempat pemeriksaan.

"perkenalkan aku Dr. Lee ahli saraf."

Wonwoo pun membungkukan badan nya.

"senang bertemu dengan anda."

Wonwoo pun hanya bingung dan belum bisa mencerna situasi yang ia alami.

"Wonwoo. Kapan pertama kali kaumulai mengalami masalah berjalan?" Dokter Lee menanyakan dengan hati—hati

"aku pikir... sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Tapi aku yakin itu hanya karena aku tidak cukup tidur malam."

"lalu.. kapan yang terburuk kau terjatuh?"

Wonwoo pun mencoba mengingat kejadian pada saat ia terjatuh.

"Uhm.. saat aku telat masuk dan itu karena hujan aku pikir aku hanya terpleset karena hujan dan terburu—buru." Ucap Wonwoo Menyakinkan

Mendengar itu, Dokter Lee pun mengangguk

"lalu.. pernahkah kau merasakan sulit dalam berbicara?"

Wonwoo pun menggeleng, karena ia yakin ia tak pernah kesulitan untuk berbicara.

"tidak pernah."

Wonwoo pun mulai melaksanakan, pemeriksaan nya satu persatu. Mulai dari ia berjalan satu arah berbolak—balik, dan mencoba untuk berdiri dengan satu kaki.

Wonwoo merasa ia mahir dalam berdiri satu kaki saat ia masih sekolah dasar, tetapi... kenapa sekarang begiu sulit mengeseimbangkan tubuh nya. Berkali—kali mencoba Wonwoo pun terjauh.

Dan mencoba, menyeseuaikan titik fokus dari ujung hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya ke jari Dokter Lee.

Wonwoo terus mencoba berulang—ulang dengan ritme yang pelan.

"sedikit lebih cepat," ucap Dokter Lee

Saat Wonwoo mencoba mengarahkan jarinya lebih cepat tetapi tiba—tiba jarinya malah meleset kearah lain. Dan pada saat Wonwoo mencoba mengarah kan jarinya ke ujung hidung nya, malah jarinya menusuk ke matanya.

"aww—" Wonwoo pun mengelus matanya

"kau tidak apa—apa Wonwo—ya" Ucap Nyoya Jeon panik.

"aku tidak apa—apa Ibu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menampilkan senyuman manisnya agar Ibu nya tak perlu khawatir.

Dan, terakhir Wonwoo pun mencoba pemeriksaan dengan alat untuk mengambil gambar _CT-SCAN_ dari kerangka kepalanya.

Pemeriksaan pun selesai, Wonwoo dan Nyonya Jeon pun kembali duduk dan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Dokter Lee.

"Kami akan memberi tahu kan hasilnya dalam jangka waktu dekat ini."

"Terimakasih Dokter." Ucap Nyonya Jeon

"Uhm.. apakah ada yang salah dengan ku, dokter? Aku hanya terjatuh, tetapi kenapa pemeriksaanya begitu banyak." Wonwoo pun membuka suaranya dengan menyakan hal yang sedari awal terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

"jika kau Wonwoo, merasakan hal yang aneh dalam diri mu. Aku ingin kau menuliskan nya untuk ku. Seperti kau membuat buku catatan harian mu. Bisa kan?"

"Ah— iya, aku bisa dokter."

"bagus. Sekarang kau sudah boleh pulang."

"Terimakasih Dokter."

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

"Jihoo—ah"

"Ada apa Wonwoo?"

"hm. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sakit?"

Mendengar itu Jihoon pun menoleh kearah Wonwoo, dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Wonwoo.

"badan mu tidak panas, berarti kau baik—baik saja."

"bukan itu, apa aku seperti seseorang yang mempunyai penyakit yang serius?"

"jangan bercanda Wonwoo, kau ini sehat walau agak sedikit ceroboh. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, kurasa jam pertama akan seger mulai." Jihoon pun bangkit dari duduk nya yang diikuti oleh Wonwoo.

Di kelas.

"Wonwoo—ya apa dagu mu, masih terasa sakit?" ucap Jeonghan yang langsung merangkul bahu wonwoo

"Hanya sedikit." Wonwoo pun mencoba untuk menampilkan senyuman nya yan manis itu.

"ada apa dengan mu, Wonwoo—ya?" Jeonghan pun menatap Wonwoo khawatir

"aku tidak apa—apa, hanya.. kelelahan mungkin?"

Setetelah berkata seperti itu, Wonwoo pun menjadi lebih diam selama jam pelajaran berlangsung dan juga pada saat jam Istirahat ia hanya diam.

Jam pulang pun akhirnya tiba, dan Wonwoo pun melangkah kan kakinya untuk pulang karena hari ini ia harus pulang sendiri karena teman—teman nya memiliki kegiatan yang lain

"Hai."

"Mingyu? Kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap Wonwoo bingung

"kau lupa? Aku juga sekolah disini sudah pasti jika aku pulang selalu lewat sini." Setelah itu Mingyu pun terkekeh.

"bukan itu maksud ku, tapi.. ah sudah lupakan." Wonwoo pun melanjutkan jalan nya.

Dan diikuti Mingyu disampingnya sambil menuntun sepedanya. Wonwoo pun menatap kearah boncengan sepeda itu, membuat mengingatkan nya pada saat ia diboncengi oleh Mingyu.

"oh,ya apa hari ini kau sudah terjatuh lagi? Atau sudah menjatuhkan barang—barang?" setelah berkata seperti itu Mingyu pun melayangkan senyuman mengejeknya untuk Wonwoo.

"Yak..! kau menyebalkan."

Saat mereka berjalan bersama, tiba—tiba saja Wonwoo merasakan kakinya menjadi sulit digerakan.

"Y—ya ada apa ini."

"kau kenapa Wonwoo?"

Dan setelah itu kakinya pun kembali seperti semula, dan Wonwoo merasa heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada nya.

"kau Tidak apa—apa?" tanya Mingyu memastikan

"aku..aku tidak tahu, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku."

"mungkin kau lelah." Mingyu pun langsung naik ke sepedannya

"Naiklah, akan ku antar kau pulang"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Wonwoo duduk diboncengan Mingyu.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

"Nyonya Jeon, Ada telepon untuk mu."

"ah iya, tunggu sebentar."

Nyonya Jeon pun, langsung mengambil alih telepon tersebut.

"halo?"

" _ini saya, Dokter Lee, dari rumah sakit saraf Seoul. Saya ingin memberitahukan hasil pemerikasaan telah keluar."_

"benarkah? Bisa saya langsung kesana?" ucap Nyonya Jeon

" _Iya tentu saja, dan jangan lupa ajak suami anda untuk melihat hasil pemeriksaan."_

"tapi, Dokter Lee, Anda berbicara seperti ada hal yang tak bisa dijelas lewat telepon."

" _saya mohon anda langsung ke rumah sakit sekarang, bersama suami anda."_

"Ba—baiklah.." Nyonya Jeon pun langsung menutup telponya dengan perlahan, karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi pada hasil pemeriksaan Wonwoo, Anaknya.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Halo, apa kabar? Aku datang lagi nih bawa chap.2 hehe semoga suka ya dan juga feel nya dapet. Karena aku beru pertama kali buat Fanfic yang genre nya hurt /huhu/ jadi.. mohon kerja sama nya ya /bow/**

 **Oh ya, aku baru tahu loh kalo drama jepang yang 1 Litre Of Tears ini ada versi indonesianya, pas aku cek youtube iya ada yaitu judulnya buku harian nayla, makasih loh Reader—nim udah ngasih tau aku, hehe maaf juga soalnya aku baru tahu ada yang versi Indonesia nya, maaf banget**

 **Dan.. semoga kalian suka sama Chapter yang kedua ini, lanjut ga?jangan lupa review yaaa.**

 **Sampai jumpa Chapter depan.. Sayonaraaaaa~~**


	3. Chapter 3

1 Litre Of Tears.

Main Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

And Other Seventeen Member.

Genre : Hurt, Friendship, Romance.

Warning! GenderSwicth.

.

.

.

 **Summary :** Tubuh dapat bergerak bebas dan gesit. Dari beberapa hasil koordinasi dari Otak Kecil, Batang otak, dan sumsum tulang belakang.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

Dengan perlahan Ibu Wonwoo pun membuka knop pintu ruangan Dokter Lee dengan sang Suami yaitu ayah Wonwoo.

"permisi Doter Lee,"

"ah, silahkan Duduk."

Dengan perlahan Dokter Lee pun memberikan hasil tes pemeriksaan dari Wonwoo, ia pun menunjukan gambar hasil foto MRI dari otak Wonwoo.

"saya percaya, bahwa penyakit yang di derita anak anda adalah _Spinocerebellar Degeneration."_

" _Spinocerebellar Degeneration?"_ Ayah Wonwoo pun mengulang perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Dokter Lee.

"to—long Dokter, kau harus periksa ulang Wonwoo. Saya yakin pasti ada kesalahan di pemeriksaan anda."

"saya akan menjalankan beberapa tes lagi untuk memastikan, tapi saya cukup yakin tidak ada kesalahan dari tes ini."

Dokter Lee, pun langsung menunjukan hasil x-tray dari gambar otak dan menunjukan ke bagian otak kecil.

"dan dilihat lebih jelas, bahwa Otak kecil Anak anda mulai menyusut dari ukuran normal. Yang menyebabkan sistem saraf perlahan—lahan mengalami kemerosotan ."

Dokter Lee pun menjeda kalimatnya. Dan berkata,

"dengan kata lain, Mereka mulai rusak."

"Ru—sak?''

Ibu Wonwoo pun langsung mengusap Air matanya dengan kasar.

"Tidak Mungkin. Wonwoo baik—baik saja. Ia tumbuh layak nya gadis seusianya. Wonwoo memang sering terjatuh akhir—akhir ini dan juga sering menjatuhkan Sumpitnya saat makan. Mungkin itu..i—tu hanya kecerobohannya."

"penderita akan mengalami gejala seperti. Sulit mengeseimbangkan tubuhnya ia kan sering terjatuh, dan juga Sulit untuk memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan benda yang akan ia gapai, bahkan ia akan kesulitan untuk menulis dengan jelas."

Dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, Ibu dan Ayah Wonwoo pun mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Dokter Lee ucapkan.

"bahkan.. Wonwoo akan mengalami kesulitan saat berbicara. Gejala Mulai perlahan—lahan, tapi pasti akan berlangsung."

"kerusakan saraf akan menghentikannya dari bisa bergerak bebas, perlahan gejala yang Wonwoo alami akan menghalanginya untuk bergerak bebas. Ini... ini adalah penyakit yang luar biasa sangat kejam, bagi seusia Wonwoo."

Mendengar itu pun Ibu Wonwoo menutup mulutnya karena ia menahan tangisannya, karena ia masih belum bisa percaya dengan penyakit yang diderita Wonwoo.

Melihat itu pun Ayah Wonwoo mengelus lengan Istrinya hanya untuk menenangkannya.

"Ini dapat disembuhkan kan?" Tanya Ayah Wonwoo

Dokter Lee pun menghela nafas dalam.

"sejauh yang saya tahu, tak seorangpun yang pulih dengan itu."

Ibu Wonwoo pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Dan menangis sejadi jadinya.

"ti—dak mungkin.. tidak, Wonwoo ku. Hiks." Ibu Wonwoo pun menagis didalam pelukan sang suami.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

"ini." Wonwoo pun menyodorkan sekaleng soda untuk Mingyu yang sedang duduk di tepi taman kota.

"untukku?" Mingyu pun melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada Wonwoo

"hanya kau yang ada disini jadi untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan kau."

Wonwoo pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Mingyu, dan segara Mingyu pun mengambil sekaleng soda yang Wonwoo berikan padanya

"Terimakasih."

"hm."

Hening, mereka pun terdiam karena entah bingung ingin memulai percakapan dari mana.

"Mingyu."

"Wonwoo."

Buk.

Tiba—tiba saja ada bola yang terlempar kearah Wonwoo dan bola itu jatuh keatas paha Wonwoo membuat percakapan mereka terpotong.

"Nona bisa ambilkan bola untuk ku?" ucap seorang anak laki—laki yang jauh dari tempat Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

"Ini?" Wonwoo pun beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan membawa bola itu untuk anak Laki—laki itu.

Anak kecil itu pun berlari kearah Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo pun memberikan Bola itu

"Terimakasih Nona." Anak lali—laki itu pun menampilkan senyumana manisnya untu Wonwoo

"kau sedang bermain sendirian?" tanya Wonwoo lembut, membuat Mingyu yang sedari tadi memandang Wonwoo mengukir senyum tipisnya.

Anak kecil itu pun menganggukan kepalanya "aku datang bersama ayah ku, hanya untuk menemani ayah ku jalan—jalan,"

"bagaimana jika, kita bermain bersama?" tawar Wonwoo

"Ayo Nona.!" Anak itu pun mengangguk senang.

Dan berakhirlah Wonwoo dan anak kecil Laki—laki itu bermain lempar bola, karena saat Wonwoo mengajak Mingyu untuk bermain bersama Mingyu menolak dan hanya duduk memandangin Wonwoo yang sedang bemain.

"Nona tangkap."

Wonwoo pun berhasil menangkap bola dan lalu ia melempar kembali bola itu, dan saat anak kecil itu melempar bola kearah Wonwoo, tetapi kali ini Wonwoo takbisa menangkap nya dengan benar, dan membuat bola itu terjatuh Mingyu pun langsung mengambil bola itu,

"Aish, aku sangat bodoh." Wonwoo pun berbicara itu dan dibarengi dengan kekehan nya.

Mingyu pun memberikan bola itu kepada anak laki—laki otu.

"kau ini, menangkap saja tidak bisa. Nona ini memang mempunyai kebiasaan yang buruk yaitu ia sangat ceroboh." Mingyu pun tersenyum jahil kearah Wonwoo.

"ya, aku tidak ceroboh."

"Nona, apa kau sedang sakit?"

"sakit?" Wonwoo dan Mingyu pun melayangkan tatapan bertanya nya

"eh? Mengapa bertanya seperti itu." Jawab Wonwoo dengan senyuman Canggungnya,

"ketika ayah ku jatuh sakit, dagunya juga terluka seperti Nona,"

Mendengar pernyataan anak laki—laki itu membuat Wonwoo terdiam, ia menjadi mengingat pemeriksaan pekan lalu.

"ah.. be—benarkah ?"

Anak kecil itu pun mengangguk, dan ia pun menoleh kearah belakang Wonwoo.

"Ayah, Ibu.!"

Mendengar itu Wonwoo dan Mingyu pun menoleh kebelakang, dapat dilihat anak kecil itu berlari kearah seorang laki—laki yang duduk dikursi roda dengan ditemani seorang perempuan yang Wonwoo yakin itu adaah Ayah dan Ibu dari anak kecil itu.

"Nona dan Mingyu Hyung perkenalkan Ini ayah ku dan ini Ibu ku,"

Melihat itu Wonwoo dan Mingyu pun membuka kan badanya hanya untuk memberikan salam.

"sudah sore, ayo kita pulang Taemin" ucap lembut ibu itu

"yasudah Wonwoo Nona dan Mingyu Hyung, aku pulang dulu ya. Bye"

"Bye." Wonwoo pun melambai kan tangan nya kearah Taemin, anak kecil itu.

"Kau tidak apa—apa?" tanya Mingyu

Wonwoo pun menoleh kearah Mingyu dan mengangguk jangan lupa ia juga menampilkan senyuman manis nya kearah Mingyu.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

"Ibu aku pulang.!" Wonwoo pun membuka pintu dengan suara yang riang

"ayah? Awal sekali ayah pulang kantor."

Dapat Wonwoo lihat ayah nya sedang duduk di ruang tamu, tidak biasanya Ayah nya sudah pulang jam segini.

"Ah, Wonwoo kau sudha pulang. Berikan Ayah pelukan?" Ayah Wonwoo pun menampilkan senyuman terpaksanya saat Melihat Wonwoo, anak nya

"ada apa dengan ayah, aku sudah besar.. jangan memanjakan kuu." Wonwoo pun mempout kan bibirnya.

"Aigo, Anak ku sudah besar apanya kau masih seperti Wonu kecil milik Ayah." Ayah Wonwoo pun memeluk anaknya dari samping sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Wonwoo, Wonwoo tidak tahu kalu ayah nya sedang menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Ayah.. kenapa mata ayah memerah? Ayah menangis? "

Mendengar perntayaan anak nya, Ayah Wonwoo pun tak kuat untuk menahan Air matanya.

"a—yah.." Wonwoo pun menyeka air mata sang ayah, "Ini buka ayah ku, mengapa ayah ku menangis."

"Hah.. ayah tidak apa—apa, sungguh"

"tapi ayah menangis.." ucap Wonwoo melayangkan tatapan khawatirnya untuk sang ayah.

"ayah menangis bahagia melihat anak ayah sudah tumbuh besar."

"Ayah berbohong." Ucap Wonwoo sambil Mempout kan bibir nya untuk kedua kalinya

Ayah Wonwoo pun hanya memeluk anak nya dengan dengan erat. Dan membuat Wonwoo membalas pelukan sang ayah.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

Saat makan malam selesai, Ibu Wonwoo pun memberikan sekantong obat untuk Wonwoo, melihat itu membuat Wonwoo melayangkan tatapan bingung ke Ibunya.

"Obat? Obat apa ini Ibu."

"Obat ini untuk menguraingi mu tersandung." Ucap Ibu Wonwoo

"oh ya, apa ibu sudah mendapatkan hasil tes pemerikasaan ku?"

Ibu Wonwoo pun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabanya,

"apa saja yang Dokter Lee kayakan? Aku tidak apa—apa kan bu?"

"Dokter Lee hanya mengatakan, itu karna kau kurang keseimbangan saraf motorik mu. Ini sering terjadi pada masa pubertas" Ayah Wonwoo pun datang dan memberikan penjelasan kepada Wonwoo.

"Ayah? Mengapa ayah tahu?"

Seingat Wonwoo hanya ia dan ibu nya saja yang pergi kepemeriksaan

"Ayah tadi juga mengambil hasil tes pemeriksaan mu dengam Ibumu."

Wonwoo pun mengangguk, dan langsung meminum Obatnya.

"oh ya Wonwoo, besok sehabis kau pulang sekolah. Ibu harap kau ke Rumah sakit lagi, untuk mensterilkan luka yang ada di dagu mu."

"Iya Ibu, sudah malam. Aku tidur dulu ya, Ayah Ibu Jaljayo~"

Sebelum naik keatas kamarnya, Tidak Lupa Wonwoo memberika kecupan ringan di pipi Ibu dan Ayah nya

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

"Wonwoo, akhir—akhir ini kau semakin Kurus saja." Ucap Jihoon sambil menyeruput Jus Jeruknya.

"Apakah berat badan mu turun lagi?' tanya Jeonghan

"kelihatannya begitu." Ucap Wonwoo sambil mengaduk Jus nya tanpa selera.

"Kau sedang diet, kan ?" Tanya Jihoon

Wonwoo pun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "tentu saja tidak."

"kau berbohong. Lihat lah badanya mu sudah bagus. Masih saja ikut progam diet." Ucap Jihoon memandang Wonwoo curiga.

"Tidak Jihoon—ah"

"jika kau kehilangan berat badan, tanpa melakukan apa—apa, mungkinkah kau memiliki semacam penyakit aneh?" tanya Seungcheol yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengar percakapan Wonwoo dengan Jihoon dan Jeonghan.

Mendengar itu, Soonyoung pun mengangguk ia merasa setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Seungceol.

"eh?" Wonwoo pun menoleh kearah Seungcheol, dan Wonwoo pun menundukan kepalanya sambil mengaduk jus nya. Mendengar perkataan Seungcheol membuat ia berpikir degan gelisah.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

"sudah selesai, Ini akan baik—baik saja. Luka kau akan sembuh dengan cepat. " Ucap suster sambil merapikan alat yang tadi digunakan untuk memeriksa Wonwoo.

"terimakasih, Suster"

"Pastikan kau selalu menggunakan antiseptik, arraseo?"

Wonwoo pun mengangguk sambil menampil kan senyuman manis nya.

setelah keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan, Wonwoo pun langsung menemukan Ibu nya.

" Wonwoo, sebelum pulang kita ke ruangan Dokter Lee." Ucap Ibu Wonwoo

"baik ibu."

Diruangan, Dokter Lee.

"Wonwoo, apa kau membawa buku catatan mu yang saya minta."

"ah, iya aku membawa nya."

Wonwoo pun memberikan Buku catatanya untuk Dokter Lee, dan dengan perlahan Dokter Lee pun membuka setiap halamanya

( _19 july 2012_ ' _saat pagi, aku sering mengalami kesusahan untuk melihat tulisan ku. Semua terlihat buram')_

 _(26 july 2012. 'hari ini, aku sudah tidak terjatuh lagi tidak sesering minggu lalu, tetapi kenapa saat makan aku agak sulit menggunakan sumpit ku')_

Begitulah isi dari buku catatan yang Wonwoo tulis.

"Kau menulisnya dengan baik, Wonwoo—ya. Sekarang saya menjadi mengerti kondisi mu."

Dokter Lee pun mengembalikan buku itu ke Wonwoo.

"silahkan tulis lagi perkembangan mu, Wonwoo."

"Eh? Aku harus terus menulis?" Ucap Wonwoo Bingung

"untuk menjaga kontrol saraf motorik mu, dan saya ingin kau menjalani rehabilitasi dasar."

"Rehabilitasi?"

Wonwoo pun semakin bingung dengan apa yang Dokter Lee bicarakan. Entah ia hanya terjatuh biasa mengapa harus melakukan Rehabilitasi.

Wonwoo pun keluar dari ruangan Dokter Lee, dan duduk di bangku. Mata nya masih menatap lurus dan pikiran nya berkecamuk ia masih memikirkan apa yang dokter Lee katakan padanya,

"Wonwoo Nona?"

Wonwoo pun menoleh mendengar suara itu

"Taemin? Kau mengunjungi Ayah mu?" ucap Wonwoo Ramah

"iya, aku juga membawakan Buah—buahan untuk Ayah ku."

"Boleh, noona bantu membawakan nya?"

"tentu saja, aku akan menunjukan ruangan tempat Ayah ku berada"

Wonwoo pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Taemin letempat rawat Ayah nya.

"Lewat sini Noona."

Wonwoo dan Taemin pun memasuki ruangan. Dapat Wonwoo lihat ada seorang pria yang sedang terbaring diranjang.

"ayah Wonwoo Noona membantuku untuk membaakan buah—buahan ini untuk ayah."

Taemin pun beranjak ke dekat ayah nya dan menganggkat papan huruf didepan ayah nya, dan secara perlahan Ayah Taemin mengangkat jarinya untuk menunjukan ke beberapa huruf yang ada diepan nya.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar ayah taemin pun menunjuk ke huruf yang ada di depan nya. Jika digabungkan huruf itu menjadi sebuah kalimat yaitu, "terimakasih"

Membaca itu pun Wonwoo mengangguk dan menampilkan senyuman canggung nya ke arah Ayah Taemin. Melihat itu membuat Wonwoo kehilangan kata—katanya.

Sentara itu,

"tak peduli apa penyakitnya. Memastikan pasien memahami penyakitnya adalah langkah terbesar dalam perawatan ini."

"saya Mengerti, tapi saya mohon jangan bilang kepada Wonwoo untuk.. saat ini" Ucap Ibu Wonwoo.

Doter Lee pun menghela nafas. Dan kemudian ia pun mengangguk

"Wonwoo adalah Gadis yang cerdas, jadi saya tidak yakin untuk menyembunyikan ini untuk selamanya." Ucap Dokter Lee.

.

 _1 Litre Of Tears._

 _._

Wonwoo pun berjalan pelan menelusuri lorong rumah sakit, pikiran nya berputar saat ia bertemu dengan ayah taemin.

Dari kejauhan Wonwoo dapat melihat Ibunya berlari kearahnya.

"Wonwoo, kemana saja kau, Ibu dari tadi mencari mu" Ucap Ibu Wonwoo Khwatir

"Maafkan aku, Ibu"

Wonwoo dan Ibu nya pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya pulang.

"Wonwoo—ya, ibu tau ini sangat sulit untuk mu melakukan Rehabilitasi dan meminum Obat yang dianjur kan Oleh Dokter Lee, jadi Jangan putus asa" ucap Ibu Wonwoo

"iya ibu." Wonwoo pun menampilkan senyuman nya untuk Ibunya.

"tapi Ibu.."

"Ada apa'' Ibu Wonwoo pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Wonwoo.

"sebenarnya, apa penyakit yang aku derita ibu?" tanya Wonwoo

Mendengar itu Ibu Wonwoo pun hanya terdiam dan menahan agar air matanya tidak terjatuh untuk kali ini dan lalu melanjutkan perjalan nya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang Wonwoo berikan.

 _('Ibu.. dari lubuk hati ku, aku tahu aku akan selalu mempercayai ibu._

 _Mulai sekarang tetaplah selalu berda disisi ku, Ibu._

 _Maafkan aku karena selalu membawa masalah dalam hidupmu dan salalu membuat Ibu bersedih.' Wonwoo's Diary. 1st December 2013)_

.

.

.

.

TBC.

 **Yay, Chapter 3 Selesai...! gimana untuk Chapter yang ketiga ini? Membosankan gak? Maaf untuk Chapter ini Meanie Moment nya dikit banget, karena fokus ke inti cerita duluu, maaf banget. Chapter depan nanti aku banyakin Meanie Moment nya yaa.**

 **Oh ya, kata yang bercetak Miring sama yang didalam kolom itu, tulisan Wonwoo ceritanya yang dia tulis di buku catatan nya. Jangan lupa juga memperhatikan tanggal yang tertera. Karena berbeda beda. Hehe**

 **Oh ya yang buat nanya, kenapa sikap Mingyu itu berbeda pas disekolah sama ditempatlain, itu sebenarnya sifat Mingyu sama kayak teman—temannya Wonwoo, tapi Mingyu agak canggung kalo ketemu Wonwoo disekolah apalagi kalo banya teman2 nya wonwoo. Jadi itu alesanya sifat Mingyu berbeda.**

 **Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan ya, jangan lupa review nya ya Reader—nim /bow/**

 **maaf juga aku baru post sekarang, huhuhu**

 **Sampai jupa Chapter depan. Byeee**


End file.
